The present invention relates to a conversion circuit that may be used in a preamplifier circuit. In particular, the present invention relates to conversion of single-ended to differential signals.
Preamplifier circuits are typically low-noise amplifiers incorporated into disk drives for the purpose of amplifying signals used in the disk drive. In meeting the low-noise requirements of the preamplifier, a single-ended signal may be converted to differential signals in an attempt to reduce or eliminate crosstalk. A single-ended signal is typically a signal defined by one voltage or current. A differential signal is typically a signal defined by the difference of two currents. Crosstalk is an undesired transfer of signals between system components.
Any noise on the current supply is typically noticeable on a single-ended signal since the current supply affects the single-ended signal without compensation. However, noise on the supply is typically not noticeable on a signal produced by differential signals since the noise is reflected on both the differential signals and therefore the resulting difference of the two signals is preserved. Accordingly, converting a single-ended signal to differential signals typically reduces crosstalk.
In a preamplifier circuit, there is typically some amplification (often referred to as gain) to a single-ended signal prior to the conversion of the single-ended signal to the differential signals. This single-ended gain may affect the current supply which in turn may affect the single-ended signal through the supply, causing crosstalk. Accordingly, this crosstalk typically limits the single-ended signals that could be passed through the single-ended to differential converter. Due to cross-talk, the current amplification of the preamplifier typically shuts off at high frequencies, since the impedance may become too high for the circuit to carry the high frequency signals.
Additionally, there may also be some crosstalk due to a current flowing into ground, commonly referred to as ground current. When current flows into ground, the ground may fluctuate. Since signals are measured in relation to ground, fluctuation of ground may cause fluctuation in the signal, causing cross-talk.
It would be desirable to have a single-ended to differential converter that prevents cross-talk. It would also be desirable for the single-ended to differential converter to process signals at higher frequencies. The present invention addresses such needs.
The present invention relates to a conversion circuit that converts a single-ended signal to differential signals. According to an embodiment of the present invention, crosstalk is avoided by insuring that none of the transistors in the conversion circuit are directly connected to ground. By not having a transistor directly connected to ground, ground current is avoided and crosstalk associated with ground current is eliminated.
Additionally, according to an embodiment of the present invention, the conversion circuit also amplifies the signal by a gain greater than one. Accordingly, the amplification which is typically performed prior to the signal being input into the conversion circuit may now be performed in the conversion circuit. By shifting the amplification from occurring prior to the conversion circuit to occurring in the conversion circuit, crosstalk between the current source and the single-ended input signal may also be avoided.
A system according to an embodiment of the present invention for converting a single-ended signal to differential signals is presented. The system comprises a first device configured to convert a current to voltage. The system also includes a second device coupled to the first device. The system further includes a third device coupled to the first device and second device, wherein not one of the first, second, and third device is directly connected to ground and wherein the current is amplified by a gain of more than two.
A method according to an embodiment of the present invention for converting a single-ended signal to differential signals is also presented. The method comprises converting a current to voltage; inputting a differential voltage to a differential pair; and amplifying the current by a gain of more than two, wherein approximately no ground current is produced.